Juggernog
Juggernog is a Perk-a-Cola featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''in the game mode Zombies. It was first introduced in the map Verrückt. It increases the player's health from 100 to 250, allowing them to withstand more hits before going down, making it an invaluable perk. It is considered one of the most important perks, whether solo or co-op, so players should prioritise purchasing it as soon as possible. Without Juggernog, two hits from a regular zombie will down the player, but with Juggernog this increases to five hits. As Jumping Jacks and Hellhounds deal slightly less damage, seven hits from the former and six hits from the latter will down a player with Juggernog. This perk costs 2500 points to buy. Players should be careful while purchasing this perk with zombies after them as its effects are not added until the Juggernog icon is seen on the screen, which means they can go down in two hits while drinking the perk, causing them to essentially waste the required 2500 points. Juggernog appears in every Zombies map to date with the exceptions of Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade, Bus Depot and the Grief mode on Cell Block. Juggernog allows players to comfortably spend more time in vulnerable situations such as reloading and drinking other Perk-a-Colas (as the player cannot shoot or sprint during these situations), and gives much more room for mistakes allowing the player to live longer. The color of this perk is red, and the icon is a white cross with a red bullet crossing through it, similar to the Juggernaut perk. Locations World at War Locations *'Verrückt' - In the starting room next to the book shelf (German side). *'Shi No Numa' - It will spawn randomly, just like all of the other Perk-A-Cola machines, in one of the huts that is opened. *'Der Riese' - In a small hallway to the left of the staircase when going towards the Power Switch from the animal testing area, near the Bouncing Betties. Black Ops Locations *'Kino der Toten' - In the theater on the left side through the main doors, next to the Bowie Knife. *'"Five"' - Downstairs in the war room, next to the door that leads to the Pack-a-Punch Machine room. *'Ascension' - Down the second staircase after buying the door that leads to the MPL room. The entrance is right next to the PM63. *'Call of the Dead' - In the hull of the ship, nearby one of the Pack-a-Punch's many spawn locations. *'Shangri-La' - Outside the temple next to a pillar by the MPL or on the bridge on the side of the mudpit (Changes the position with Speed Cola). *'Moon' - In Area 51 by the teleporter. Changes places with Speed Cola every time the player returns to Area 51. Black Ops II Locations *'TranZit' - On the second floor near a corner in the building across from the bank in the town. *'Town' - In the same location as TranZit. *'Farm' - Upstairs in the house above Speed Cola. *'Nuketown' - Will spawn randomly with all other perks. *'Die Rise' - Spawns randomly in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Double Tap Root Beer, Mule Kick and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - Down near the Cerberus spawn and Gondola on the docks. *'Buried' - Behind some debris right next to the Giant's cell in a small alley, which needs to be destroyed by him before the machine can be accessed. *'Borough '- Same location as Buried. *'Origins' - Directly by Generator 4 and a Der Wunderfizz spawn. Black Ops III Locations *'The Giant' - Spawns randomly at one of the locations the perk machines were originally located in Der Riese. Note that this includes the Call of Duty: Black Ops location of Mule Kick. *'Shadows of Evil - 'Spawns randomly in the one of the districts. Switches with Speed Cola and Double Tap. Appearance The Juggernog machine is thin, with a red and white paint job. On the front, the quotes "Drink Juggernog" and "10¢" can be seen along with "That's a good nog!" and "Made with real eggs!". On the right side, the quote "Take a tug on that sweet, sweet jugg." can be seen. And on the left, "ice cold" is seen. On the top, a circle with the Juggernog shield is on it. Gallery Juggernog Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png|The Juggernog bottle JuggerGirl.jpg|The Juggernog machine in Kino der Toten Juggernog shang ri.jpg|Juggernog in the Annihilation ''"In The Jungle" trailer at 0:59 Wd jugger.png|The Juggernog logo. Note how it says Juggernaut Soda instead of Juggernog. CoDZJug.PNG|Juggernog as it appears in Call of Duty: Zombies Uncapping JN HD.png|Uncapping the Juggernog Bottle Drinking JN HD.png|Drinking the Juggernog Uncapping JN Wii.png|Uncapping the Juggernog bottle on the Nintendo Wii Drinking JN Wii .HD.png|Drinking Juggernog on the Nintendo Wii iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle.png|The bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Uncap.png|Uncapping the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Drink.png|Drinking from the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies Juggernog Poster WaW.png|The Juggernog poster seen in Verrückt Juggernog HUD icon BOII.png|Juggernog HUD Icon as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Juggernog Die Rise BOII.jpg|Juggernog Perk-A-Cola Machine In Die Rise Juggernog_cut_machine_WaW.png|Cut model from Shi No Numa Black Ops III Juggernog Edition.jpg|A Juggernog mini-fridge comes with the Juggernog Edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops III (seen on the left) Juggernog Minifridge.png|The Juggernog minifridge as it appears in real-life. Trivia *Its name is a play of the words "Juggernaut" and "Eggnog". *There are two wheels on the back of the machine. *In Kino der Toten, next to the Quick Revive machine, several empty bottles of Juggernog, Quick Revive and Speed Cola sit on the counter. *A Persistent Upgrade with the same effects as Juggernog can be obtained in TranZit, Die Rise and Buried. Stacking this with the perk allows the player to survive up to six hits from zombies. *In Der Riese occasionally, when standing near the Juggernog machine, children can be heard singing. *In Verrückt, an alternate Juggernog jingle can be found in the audio files.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Py9IU7pU9io *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II the labels on the necks of the Juggernog bottles are corrected to say Juggernog soda instead of Juggernaut soda. **Interestingly enough, the label on the bottles are spelled Jugger-Nog Soda, despite the machine itself being spelled Juggernog, unhyphenated. *A mini-fridge modeled after the Juggernog machine comes with the Juggernog Edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. *The Juggernog machine can be seen to the left on the back of the Black Ops II Hardened Edition box cover. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Perks